30 jours chez les folles
by Hironayi chan
Summary: Longue fanfiction inspirée par Kira qui m'a un jour dit;On devrait raconter nos niaiseries dans une fanfiction!Alors nous y voilà!Très gros cross-over,mais majoritairement du Death Note.31 chapitres prévus...
1. Présentation du projet

**Titre:30 jours chez les folles**

**Auteures: L'elfe fan de Gemini(Alexya-kira la REINE de Discotheque Love) et l'évadée de l'asile(Hironayi-chan)**

* * *

Zero:Bonjour je suis Zero Kiryu et voici mon coéquipié Kaito Niikura(1),nous allons ensembles faire un reportage(mission-suicide)sur la vie (enfin 30 jours de la vie )de deux fangirls québecoises chez qui nous résidons chacuns de notre côté,Niikura-san chez Ali et moi-même chez Alexya ,alors avant de se faire tabassés par Miss Kagamine(alexya-kira Hoshina),nous allons commencer par le commencement.

* * *

Day 1:présentation du projet

Maison de Alexya, 6h00;

Zero:Nous sommes devant la porte de chambre de la Aku no Musume(Kira-chou) et nous nous aprètons à entrer dans cet endroit où dépassé le seuil de la porte ,les chances de se perdre deviennent énormes.*ouvrent la porte*Dans le lit une jeune fille au cheveux châtains dors par-dessus (oui elle bouge beaucoup la nuit)un pauvre petit garçon au cheveux blond bâtisé au nom de Len Kagamine.

Kaito2:Lèves-toi espèce de paresseuse!

Kira-chan:Ta yeule K-A-I-T-O 2! y'é 6h du matin, baka!

Kaito2:Encore sous l'influence du sommeil,notre première victime...heu pardon,notre premier sujet de repportage,n'arrive pas à parler correctement...

Zero:J'suis Zero...

Len:On sait qui t'est le twit!-'Alexe...

Kira-chan:rh.. ok' *met Zero et Kaito dehors avec une baffe* Déhors gang de cave et allez donc déranger Rin-chaaaaan!*claque la porte et retourne dormir*

Len:C'est quoi qui foutait au juste?

Kira-chan:Don't know...-'

Len:ok -'

La joue encore brûlante,nos deux courageux(idiots)reporters décident d'allez ouvrir des bouteilles d'eau pour les offrires en sacrifice à Kira(idée de Niikura-san),les laissées devant la porte de celle-ci et s'enfuirent à toute jambe vers la chambre de la meilleure amie de Alex,pour y entrer à la manière des Jasdavid(2),en toute douceur.

Rin:*moitier endormie* Bon sang... le Vampire et le twit de Nii-san à Lawrence(3)*pointe Law' qui dort à terre* mais vous foutez quoi dans ma chambre?

Kaito2:Un reportage Madame!*sort la camera*

Rin:Je te laisse 30 secondes à toi et Zero pour sortir d'ici sinon je vous écrase avec le Road-Roller!

N'ayant pas d'autre choix,ils décidèrent d'appeller à la rescouse un alié qui accepterait de les aidés;Zutto,le troisième morons à se joindre à l'équipe!

*Dans chambre à Alexe.*

Kira-chan:*ouvre la porte et voit les bouteilles d'eau* Encore une fois, MAIS BON SANG VOUS FOUTEZ LE BORDEL DANS MAISON LÀ! ZERO KIRYU, KAITO NIIKURA VOUS ÊTES MORTS! *sort son cell' et appelle Ali-chan*

Len:Il est que 7h30... tu vas réveillée le zombie ...

Kira-chan:*attend* Aliiiii répond merde...

Ali:arghhh,ah maé quesque tu veux,*regarde l'horloge*y'est 7h30!

Kira-chan:Y te manque pas 2 idiots par hasard?

Ali:Heuuuu*regarde sa bande d'idiots*heuuuu bennnnn *se rendort sur le divan*

Kira-chan:*crie* ARISU-CHAN AU LIEU DE ME DORMIR ÇA AU TÉLÉPHONE VIENT CHERCHER NIIKURA-SAN ET ZUTTO!

Ali:raaaamen...Beyond! Part l'eau!Ha!et kira-chou,si tu veux t'en débarasser,je me déplace pas avant 12h00!Viens les porter!

Cosmo:T'es tu folle? Si t'es pas là dans les 10prochaines minutes, ils ne s'en sortiront pas indem!

Kira-chan:Coco-chan, lâche ça!-''

Ali:caféééééé...*air de zombie*

Kira-chan:y'en a en masse du café chez moii *crie après les gars* ZERO,KAITO 2, ZUTTO LÂCHEZ MON ORDI MAUDIIT TWITS! MERDE!

Ali:J'men vient!*part en pyjama*Beyond!Tu m'emêne chez kira!

Beyond:Es-ce que j'ai le choix?...

Ali:Nan,mais j'ai le goût d'une crème glacée...

Beyond:Si tu veux...

*arrivée chez kira*

Ali:Oyo Kira-chou!Je suis arrivée!

Beyond:Sors le café et la confiture ou elle te mord...

Kira-chan:Va pour le café *pointe les tasses sur la table*mais la confiture on en n'a plu...

Beyond:Quoiii!

Ali:*sort un petit pot rouge de son sac*Tiens j'avais prévu le coup...

Beyond:*le prends*Ah! oui,et pour quelle raison tu as réveillé Ali si tôt?Tu savais qu'elle me demanderait de venir!

Rin:*arrive et pointe Zero,Kaito et Zutto*:Ça...

Beyond:t'aurais pu les enfermés dans le cabanon!

Zero:Merci de ta sympathie!Maintenant que nos deux folles sont réunies ont peu commencer?

Ali:*réveillée*Qui tu traite de folles!

Zutto:Kira et toi,je pense...

Kira-chan:je vais t'étriper!*prête à leur sauter dessus*

Zero:Laissez-nous vous expliquer le tout en détail.

Ali:Ok,mais grouille-toi!

Zero:Donc on à vu un concours a la télé et décider de faire un petit reportage de un mois sur Kira-chan et toi pour faire savoir ce que vous faites en un mois!

Zutto:*grand yeux de biches*Aliiii...

Ali:*sous le charme*Kira-chan,est-ce que tu veux essayer?

Kira-chan:Bon!Mais si vous êtes trop dans les jambes on arrête tout!

Kaito2:génial!Alors on commence demain matin!

Beyond:Et bien maintenant si personne ne veux une chaise derrière la tête,on rentre à la maison immédiatement!

* * *

**(1):il est le personnage principal du manga In the end,donc il sera kaito2 pour le différencer du kaito de vocaloid;Kaito1.**

**(2):C'était sarcastique,quelqu'un les a déja vu ouvrir une porte?Quel massacre,je plains la porte...**

**(3):Lawrence,dans Boys next Door,apelle Adrain son grand frère...Nous on croit qu'il manque d'affection,peut-être...**

* * *

**Ali:Ce sera à tout les jours pendants 30 jours?**

**Zero:Oui.**

**Beyond:Mais pourquoi t'as dit oui?**

**Ali:*regarde Zutto*Il était troooop kawaii!**

**Zutto:Au prochain chapitre!Review?...*yeux de biche***


	2. Chez Ali

**Titre:30 jours chez les folles**

**Auteure:Ali son évadée Hironayi-chan dans sa tête!Donc moi et moi-même!**

**Note:Les autres chapitres de kuro cuisine sont en route,en plus de Alois au pays des merveilles et d'une nouvelle fanfic sur Hetalia qui me trotte dans la tête.C'est pour bientôt je l'espère!Désolée du retard mais je manque d'encouragement alors laissez votres avis!Laissez une reviews et j'irai vous en laisser en retour!**

**Note2:Les perso de Death note,Kuro,Vampire Knight ,Hetalia ainsi que la plupart des fangirls ne m'appartiennent pas,j'ai juste le droit de les utilisé comme bon me semble!**

* * *

Kaito2:Voilà la première journée de notre reportage qui débute avec le lever de la grosse boule de feu,aussi apellée soleil... Il est 4h45 et toute la maison dort,bon enfin sauf L et Beyond...*regarde les deux insomniacs assis à la table de la cuisine*

* * *

Day 2:Chez Ali-chan

Maison de Ali,4h45;

Zero*prend deux casseroles*:Je crois qu'il est temps de les réveiller...

Margot:Si tu fais ça j'te tue!

Zero*grand sourir*:trop tard...*entrechoque les caseroles*

Margot*sort le lance-flamme*:Tu l'aura voulu espèce de vampire à la con!

Zutto:Ha!Margot veux tuer Zero!Ali-chaaaaan!

Lorsque le crie arriva au oreilles de la dénommée,en plus de l'étrange odeur de brûler,la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas,laissant apparaître une jeune fille,les cheveux ébouriffés,les yeux qui lancent des éclairs,avec un poigt levé,prêt à frapper quiconque aurait osé rire de son pyjama à carreaux bleu.

Ali:Qui OSE crier mon nom à 5h00 du matin!

Zutto*saute sur Zero*:Sauuuuve-moi!

Zero*le pousse*:crève...

Kaito2:Tu es réveillée!

Ali:pas pour longtemps!*repart se coucher*

Le danger rapidement éloigné,les idiots(et l'hystérique)purent retourner à leur onzième guerre mondiale,2 à travers le monde,5 chez Ali-chan et 3 chez Kira-chou...

Margot:*O_O!*Qui a parlé!

Zero:le narrateur idiote!

Margot: je vais te buter!

Beyond*assis la table depuis tout à l'heure*:J'ai comme une impression de déja vu...Vous vous rappeler la bataille des fangirls de la semaine dernière?

Ali:*réfléchit devant son café*Ah Oui!

-flash back-

Le vent soufflait sur la plaine,quand tout à coup...

RING RING RING RING RING RING RING...BANANA PHONE!

Une vingtaine de filles regardèrent leur téléphone d'un air interrogé mais constatairent que cet appel ne provenait pas de ceux-ci.

Fangirl n.136:C'est pour moi!

Donc...après cet incident,la vrai guerre pu commencer pour ces sanguinaires...

Kaito2:Sanguinaires!F***,elles ont Banana phone comme sonnerie de cellulaire!

Ali:Toi ferme-la!Les fangirls sont redoutables et si tu veux pas que je leur disent ou t'es planqué...

Kaito2:Bon!elles sont sanguinaires si tu veux mais tais-toi!*pars se cacher*

Ali:Maintenant ,si quelqu'un veut dire quelque chose,qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se la ferme à jamais!

Beyond:Et qui on va marier?

Fangirl n.48:Beyond et L!Je trouve une robe pour Lawliet!

Ali:OMG!Je fais le gâteau avec Lizzy(1)!

Beyond:Oui,mais n'oublis pas de le remplir de fraises et de...attend quoi!Jamais!

Ali:Pourquoi pas?C'est même pas toi qui sera en robe en plus!

Fangirl n.48:C'est vrai!Je suis sûre que tu fais un meilleur seme!

L:Quoi!*rougit*Qu'est-ce que tu raconte!

Ali*agacée*:Bon maintenant c'est pour de vrai!Laissez-moi finir mon anecdote et fermez-la!Je me fou que L soit un bon ou un mauvais uke,c'est le problème de Beyond!

Beyond:Moi je dégage!*part frustré*

Fangirl n.48:Mais c'était un compliment!Revient!

Ali:Bon!Ou en étais-je?Ha!oui!La bataille pu commencer pour ces sanguinaires fangirls prêtes à tout pour obtenir "Le" Kagamine.

Un premier coup de feu venant d'un pistolet en plastique du Dollorama retenti,les premières rangées attaquèrent,quelques unes avec des batons,d'autres avec leurs ongles accéré.En plein millieu de cette sordide bataille,en version magical neko Len,le jeune garçon était assis sur un petit tabouret,une banane à la main.L'une des combattante s'arrêta et apperçu le blondinet.

Bientôt toutes celles qui se battaient si férocement firent de même ,et en un éclair 200 cris de joie furent poussés,terrorisant le jeune homme qui d'une façon innocement mangeait son fruit .

Extraordinairement il fut tiré de la zone de danger par Kira-chou qui,une pelle à la main,venait le chercher pour en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire. ils se marièrent et...Ah non,ils ne se sont pas mariés mais ils vivent heureux et utilisent maintenant la pelle pour chasser Zutto!

-de retour chez Ali-

Margot:Ouaiiiis,je me rapelle!Est-ce qu'on a marié Beyond et L finalement?

Zutto:Ce sera pour bientôt je crois...Et pourquoi c'était Ali la narratrice!

Ali:Caféééééé...*rêveuse*

Zero:Ali,t'as bien enfermé Grell dans le grenier hein?

Ali:ouais.

Zero:Alors pourquoi tu n'y envèrrais pas Margot?

Margot:Je vais te tuer pour de vrai cette fois-ci!

La journée passa chez cette bande de dérangés et bientôt vint le souper,préparer par Ali et Sebastian qui n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Ali:On fait quoi pour souper?

Sebastian:des pâtes?

Italia:Pasta!

Ali:Laisse tomber les pâtes...On va faire des nouilles dragon!Avec des légumes et du ...ne mord pas le ballon!

-Splat!-

Ali:Je t'avais prévenu!Pourquoi t'a mordu ce ballon!

Zutto:Mais je sais pas moi!Il était là,bleu et rond!Et j'avais faiiiiim!

Ali:C'est la faute à baka-neko!

Sebastian:*yeux menaçants*Qui apelle-tu baka-neko?

Margot:Toiiiiiii!

Le majordome habituellement si calme attrapa quelques fourchettes qui trainaient là sans raison apparentes et les lança avec agilité sur la pyroman riant encore.Dès qu'elle compris que ses vêtements tombaient en morceaux,elle empoigna son lance-flamme et enflama la cuisine toute entière. c'est ainsi que depuis ce temps,cette pièce sent le brûler et que nous mangeons avec des fourchettes en plastique!

Ali:*se tape la tête*Qu'est-ce qu'il sont con!

Margot:Mais je t'ai dit que j'était désoléééééée!

Kaito2:J'ai tout filmé!On va arrêter pour aujourd'hui parce que ma camera retiendra pas plus de clowneries en une seule cassette!

Zero:Et demain on va chez Kira-chan!

* * *

(1)Chapitre 2 de Kuroshitsuji cuisine!Pour bientôt en plus!

* * *

**Ali:Quelle journée de fou!Kira-chou va avoir ben du fun demain!**

**Beyond:au moin on les aura pas avant 2 jours...**

**Kaito2:Et il me faut de nouvelles cassettes.**

**Ali:Alors venez lire mes autres fanfictions avec Hironayi-chan(le côté débil de mon cerveau de folle)et laisse des reviews!**


End file.
